This invention relates to track roller assemblies such as are used in crawler-type vehicles.
Crawler-type vehicles frequently are operated in extremely hostile environments having uneven terrain. In traveling over such terrain and, particularly when making turning movements, high thrust loads are imposed on the track rollers. In the past it has not been unusual for such high thrust loads to shear the means by which the track roller assemblies are secured to the track frames. Consequently, the track roller assembly will fall off the vehicle, necessitating servicing of the vehicle and preventing its use during such servicing.
Various proposals have been made for the purpose of transferring the high thrust loads encountered by the rollers directly to the track frame without transmitting the load through the securing means by which the track roller assembly is secured to the frame. While such proposals have reduced the severity of the problem, many have not eliminated it entirely and others are somewhat complicated and therefore not as economical as might be desired. And, typically, such structures are more difficult to service than is desired due to their complexity.